Dos chicas, una Historia
by eclipse total
Summary: [Yuri] "Miku y Luka son como cualquier par de amigas. Excepto que comparten más de lo común, felicidad, tristeza, confusiones y... tal vez amor" [MikuLuka]
1. Días de lluvia

Hola! Ejem... Bueno... Este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid, y a la vez es el primer yuri que escribo (Si está feo, ahora saben el porqué). Creo que no me costó mucho acostumbrarme a ver o leer yuri como pensé que sería. Mi problema fue que después de ver Candy Boy y leer sobre Strawberry Panic! y Kannasuki no Miko (Series que ni he terminado xD), me ha pegado fuerte la idea de escribir por lo menos un yuri en mi existencia, y así salió esto.

Para ser sincera hubiera preferido que mi primer fic de vocaloid fuera un Kaito x Len (Disculpen, esque me encata la pareja xD), pero un Luka x Miku supongo que no está mal nWn sin mucho más con que distraerlos ¡Disfruten!

Oh por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, esto será una **"colección de One-Shots"** Así que no tengan descartada la idea de que algún día escriba otra historia con estas dos, en este mismo fic =)

**Esten seguros de que Vocaloid no me pertenece .-.**

**~ Días de Lluvia ~**

Las gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, golpeaban el pavimento y comenzaban a juntarse, formando así algunos charcos en el camino. Las apresuradas pisadas de ambas chicas comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más fuertes y rápidas.

Ambas, apuradas, corrían cubriéndose del diluvio únicamente con sus pequeños bolsos escolares. Una de las chicas, de cabello azul, comenzaba a rezagarse.

Al darse cuenta la otra chica, de cabello rosa, comenzó a pasear su mirada a sus alrededores. Entonces encontró un pequeño local cerrado, pero que, sin embargo, era adornado por un cubre sol extendido a lo ancho de la banqueta. El cubre sol en este caso les serviría para abrigarse un poco de la lluvia mientras esta cesaba.

- Miku, ven – pidió la jovencita de largo cabello rosa mientras la guiaba al refugio que ya había localizado.

Ambas llegaron al sitio, comenzaron a calmar sus aceleradas respiraciones y una vez que lo lograron observaron fijamente la calle, el camino se encontraba totalmente solo. Mientras que una de ellas parecía hipnotizada por el diluvio frente a ella, la otra, Miku, comenzó a exprimir su largo cabello. Una oleada de viento frió acompañó a la tempestad, y Miku no pudo reprimir el reflejo de auto-abrazarse para brindarse calor a sí misma. Entonces sintió algo un poco cálido (Y a la vez húmedo) en sus hombros.

- Gracias Luka – Agradeció la jovencita de cabello azul, un poco avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que Luka acababa de prestarle su propio abrigo – pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? Te resfriarás – comentó Miku.

- No te preocupes, no tengo tanto frio… además – Luka mostró una sonrisa – Soy fuerte.

Miku se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, Luka por su parte prefirió sentarse en el suelo. El silenció se adueñó de la situación. Otra oleada de viento pasó en el momento, y al igual que lo hizo Miku unos momentos atrás, Luka se auto-abrazó inconscientemente. ¡Odiaba los días de lluvia! ¡Odiaba el frió! Sentía que ese clima la hacía temblar inconscientemente.

Luka no podía evitarlo… Odiaba la lluvia. ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a llover justo ese día?

En ese momento la jovencita de cabellos rosas sintió una pequeña calidez rodearla, y concentrarse mayormente a su costado, lugar donde sintió la fricción de algo acurrucándose junto a ella.

- No intentes hacerte la fuerte – pidió inocentemente su acompañante – Si tienes frió podemos compartir el abrigo – Miku entonces mostró una leve sonrisa que hizo a Luka sonreír de igual manera y ruborizarse levemente.

- Pero el abrigo es pequeño para las dos – Miku negó en silencio.

- Cabemos perfectamente ¿Ves? – dijo acurrucándose en el hombro más próximo de su compañera, acercándose más para que ambas pudieran abrigarse bien con el mismo abrigo. Miku sujetaba el abrigo en su hombro difícilmente con una mano, pues con la otra sujetaba el abrigo del hombro de Luka. – Además… - continuó – Yo también me siento más calientita – admitió con un sonrojo.

Luka volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una manera más amplía. La mano de Miku que sujetaba el abrigo en su propio hombro comenzaba a dejarlo caer. Luka lo sujetó en el momento exacto para evitarlo. Quedando así su brazo abrazando a Miku.

Al darse cuenta de la posición Miku se ruborizó con mayor intensidad, aún así se acurrucó más, si era posible, en Luka. _Los días de lluvia apenas comenzaban_.

- Tal vez este año… acostumbrarme a los días de lluvia sea fácil – murmuró Luka hundiendo su nariz en el largo cabello de Miku.

**~ Fin ~**

**_Net:_** ¿Y bien? Acepto todo tipo de critica constructiva con la que quiera ilustrarme, como he dicho antes soy 100% nueva en este genero y además también en la categoría. Cualquier cosa que encuentren fuera de lugar, OoC (Espero que no ya que es lo que más odio .-.) o "dedazo" y quieran compartir conmigo son bien recividos en sus reviews ;) No soy nada especial en eso.


	2. Atún y Puerros

_¿Quién dice que el atún y los puerros no hacen una buena combinación?_

**Atún y Puerros**

Todos los vocaloids se encontraban en silencio. Lo que acababa de pasar no era común en ese lugar.

Miku y Luka habían peleado.

Todo había comenzado con una pelea de frutas y verduras. ¿Cuál era mejor que el resto?

Luka se había quejado del porqué pelear sobre frutas y verduras, pero Miku, sin darse cuenta de lo cruel que fue, respondió "_Que son mucho más sabrosas y saludables que el atún"_. Fue en ese punto que la pelea se había vuelto solo de ellas.

"_Ja, ¿Eso crees? Entonces es claro que no tienes gustos"_ Contestó Luka ofendida por el ataque de Miku, ¡ella solo había hecho una inocente pregunta! No creía haber hecho nada para que Miku le respondiera así sabiendo que, si por ella fuera, Luka podría vivir con una dieta de solo atún.

"_Prueba esto y verás cómo es mil veces mejor"_ Aconsejó Miku casi sacudiendo un puerro en el rostro de Luka.

"_No pienso comer esas porquerías"_ Gritó Luka. Miku hizo puchero. De no ser porque Luka estaba enojada hubiera pensado que era uno de los más tiernos que había hecho alguna vez Miku.

"_¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir de comer puro atún?"_

"_Mejor que de alimentarse solo de puerros"_

El silencio se hizo presente. Luka se levantó de su asiento, se sentía irritada pero no dijo nada. Solo se fue, subió a encerrarse en su cuarto sin terminar su delicioso sándwich de atún.

Segundos después Miku también abandonó su ensalada de puerros, toda comida (Inclusive su favorita) le sabría amarga después de una pelea con su _mejor amiga_. Subió a su propia habitación, al lado de la de Luka, para pensar.

Esa noche había empezado como una noche especial en que cada vocaloid tendría el gusto de comer su comida favorita, excepto Meiko que no tenía una comida favorita y, en vez de cenar, solo se la pasaba bebiendo.

Pasó una hora y ningún otro vocaloid se atrevió a molestar a algunas de las indignadas amigas. Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Fue media hora más tarde que, en silencio, Miku abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se apresuró a la de su acompañante. Al llegar tocó levemente la puerta. Una cabizbaja Luka abrió la puerta y al notar que era nada más ni nada menos que la chica a la que siempre esperaba, de mirada baja también, dio un paso atrás para abrirle camino.

La más bajita caminó a la cama y se sentó, esperando que la otra se sentara a su lado.

Ahí, su nariz olfateó olor a atún. En su mesa de noche Luka tenía algunos sándwiches de atún. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no era la única que había comido en su cuarto.

Ambas voltearon sus miradas al lado opuesto de la otra, no se sentían cómodas en una situación así. Es decir… No es como si esa no fuera una pelea normal entre amigas. Pero hace poco tiempo, quizás menos del mes, comenzaron a ser algo más que amigas.

¿Cómo llevar a cabo una relación cuando se pelearon por una estupidez?

-Lo siento… - Dijeron al unísono.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente. ¿Cómo podrían solucionar eso? Ya el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación así era incómodo.

-Yo… Puedo intentar… - Miku se aventuró a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con una sonrojada Luka.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tus puerros – La más bajita le sonrió.

-En ese caso yo también quiero probar de tu atún.

-No es necesario…

-Quiero hacerlo – Expresó sujetando las manos de la joven de cabellos rosas, logrando sonrojarla.

-Está bien – Sonrió la mayor – Pero será mañana ¿Correcto? Esta noche tengo pensada otra forma de reconciliación.

-¿Ah? – Miku ladeó la cabeza de forma dulce - ¿Puedo cocinar el desayuno de ambas? Tengo ganas de hacer una sorpresa.

- Por supuesto – Concedió.

- Gracias – Sonrió antes de abrazarse a ella con cariño. Miku amaba a Luka y viceversa.

- Te quiero – Susurró la menor.

-Yo igual a ti – Dijo cariñosamente Luka, abrazando más fuerte a la pequeña. Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, pero no era incómodo. Luka se recostó en la cama, abrazando tiernamente a Miku.

Durmieron juntas, pero sin hacer nada pervertido como Luka había pensado. Solo abrazadas y compartiendo calor, algo tan cómodo que ni siquiera notaron cuando Meiko abrió la puerta y las observó sorprendida, más luego cerró con una sonrisa. Tal vez tuvieran una plática luego sobre la relación y el hecho de mantenerla oculta hacia su familia, es decir, el resto de los vocaloids.

Todos desayunaron con la idea de que Miku y Luka se habían reconciliado, aunque Meiko prefirió no contar los detalles.

Un poco más tarde Miku bajó a la cocina a cocinar el desayuno suyo y de Luka, cuando esta bajó a comer y fue servida por Miku le sorprendió. No era algo muy usual, eso era seguro, pero era un lindo gesto por parte de Miku.

-¿Atún? – Pregunta Luka con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

- Y puerros – Agregó la Hatsune.

La joven de cabello rosa se llevó un bocado a la boca. Para cualquiera pudo parecerle raro pero a Luka le pareció delicioso, sonrió.

-¿Sabes? – Le preguntó a su compañera, esta solo la observó – Creo que el atún y los puerros hacen una buena combinación – Miku Sonrió, sabía que Luka no hablaba solo del puré de atún con puerros que se encontraba comiendo en ese momento.

La menor sorprendió a la otra robándole un beso – Definitivamente – Sonrió antes de ser besada por Luka esta vez, dejando el puré, que Miku había preparado, de lado.

**~FIN~**

**Notas de Eclipse:** Estas dos son un amor n,n que vergüenza decir que antes era prejuiciosa y no me gustaba el yuri. Hace como dos meses que tenía la idea de utilizar una analogía entre Luka y Miku y sus respectivos Items: Atún y puerros.

Fue apenas ayer que me puse a escribir esto y hace unos minutos lo revisé. Soy una perfeccionista empedernida así que algunas cosas me dejaron insegura respecto a este capítulo.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios o favoritos *W* Espero que este capítulo también les agrade.

Cualquier queja, duda, felicitación, tomatazo o bomba atómica (¿?) Son bien recibidas en sus reviews :D

Gracias por leer.

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Aki**: Muchas gracias. Y más por ser le primera en comentar n,n Cuando recibí tu comentario este era el único fic yuri que tenía (Y por ende el primero) Así que me hizo ilusión recibir un comentario tan motivador (A pesar de corto si me fue motivador porque, aunque ahora ya tengo más fics yuri, este fue el primero y me alegró saber que no me había quedado de la… xD) Espero que leas este cap y también te guste :D


End file.
